Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines
by davidkun799
Summary: The Line Separating Fun and Reality is Broken... NOW it's a series! Stay tuned for the Profiles of the Bloodlines Newcomers!
1. Chapter 1

**The Line Between Fun and Reality is Broken...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody. It's DavidYun here and I've got a special announcement.**

 **Remember the untitled Dynasty Warriors project I made? Well. I've finally decided on a name for it.**

 **Not only that... but instead of it being a story... the project is finally a Series!**

 **Yes! That's right! The Untitled Dynasty Warriors Project is now called: Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines! A series that is an alternate version of the Three Kingdoms! From the start of the Yellow Turbans to the Fall of Wu, Bloodlines combines fun and reality into one package. The series itself is a mix of fiction with the novel and history so expect to see any odd occurrences during the series. I've been planning it for months and I was afraid that people may not like this idea. However, since it's 2019, I decided to announce it because I am now confident that it's a good idea.**

 **There will be crossovers, what if scenarios and more. But I may do some stories based on fan requests. So basically, it's a big set of work, hehe. Hell, it may last for a long time if I consistently update hehe, but that's besides the point.**

 **First off, I'll do the profiles of the Bloodlines newcomers. These newcomers are those that I've chosen and will make a lot of appearances in the series. After that... well... I have no plans right now. But hopefully, I would come up with a way to start hehe.**

 **The Profiles will come first so expect to see the first newcomer bio in a few weeks**

 **So. Stay tuned for more information!**


	3. Bloodlines Newcomer 1: Sun Deng

**Bloodlines Newcomer 1: Sun Deng**

 **Name: Sun Deng (204 - 256 AD)**

 **Age: 52 (As of 256 AD)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair: Short Hair tied up in a bun (Think of Mary Shepherd-Sunderland's hair), Neck length hair (Similar to Yukimura Kusunoki's hair from Haganai)**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Weapon: Katana Sword**

 **Relatives: Sun Quan (Father), Lianshi (Mother), Sun Jun (Daughter), Sun Luban (Sister), Sun Luyu (Sister), Sun Chen (Nephew), Sun Xiu (Younger Brother), Sun Luyu (Sister), Sun Jian (Grandfather), Wu Guotai (Grandmother), Sun Ce (Uncle), Zhou Tai (Mentor), Guan Yinping (Best friend)**

 **Voice Actor (English): Barbara Dunkleman (Similar to Yang but in a calm, deep, kind, soothing and caring tone. In battle, however, her tone changes into something similar to both Yang and Adam in terms of voice.)**

 **Voice Actor (Japanese): Fumiko Orikasa (A mix of Rukia and Kyubei)**

 **Personality: Mostly calm, kind and smiles often. If her buttons are pushed, however, then she will get angry. For some reason, she attracts men and women due to her bravery, intellectual and hardworking attitude. In battle, she develops a colder, ruthless, deranged and cunning personality, showing no hesitation and no mercy to her enemies.)**

 **Outfit: Given her background, she wears something similar to Zhou Tai given that he's her mentor.**

 **Description: The Eldest Daughter of Sun Quan. Known for her serenity, kindness, bravery, and her fighting spirit, Sun Deng is unaffected by anything unless either her loved ones are hurt or she reaches her breaking point. Some time after Yiling, she developed an incurable illness that affected her health for a long time. Despite her efforts to bring peace and prosperity to the land of Wu, she was betrayed and mortally wounded by Sun Luban, dying peacefully while lying down near a wall, embracing in a final hug with her daughter, Jun. The last thing she left behind... was a smile on her face.**

* * *

 **Sun Deng is finished but before people get mad about why she's like it, I'll explain.**

 **Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines is an alternate reality. A darker take on the Three Kingdoms. Think of it as the Dead Space of Dynasty Warriors hehe. Just with the darker themes and the blood and gore rather than it looking similar to the Dead Space series.**

 **Here's the link for those that want to see who Deng looks like. Don't worry about the page. Just look at the picture and that's it hehe:** wiki/Sun_Deng

 **The next profile is being made right now, but when that's done, I'm going to do a bit more so thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
